PvE
Player vs. Environment PvE is a server in which players must band together to fight against the hard hitting mobs. Fight your way through dungeons, parkours, and puzles. Thats not your thing? No problem! You can pick up a job and make some big bucks to enrich your very own claimed land. Start a buisness, start a hotel, become the greatest warrior. The choice is yours! 'Getting Started - The Basics' Welcome to PvE, otherwise known as Player VS Environment! what can you expect? Deadlier mobs, easier ways to die, cool little puzzles, caves, parkour courses all throughout the server. And of course, money. like Survival Econ, there is a whole economy system but ramped up in difficulty. but worry not! You start out with $1000. So, how do you get started? First off, when you spawn in, you should read the signs in front and behind. This will give you a rough overview of whats going on. There are pressure plates on both sides which give you descriptions of what wool trail leads to where.(This makes traveling around the spawn easier to get to where you wanted) Generally after you get into the wild, its normal survival but with economics and trading. So, how do you get into all this? 'Jobs' Of course it wouldn't be an economy based server if there wasn't jobs available. There are therefore 5 jobs currently available and their respective pros and cons are listed below as well as the money you can earn by doing such jobs. 'Woodcutter' This job lets you earn money by cutting trees. 'Miner' Lets you earn money by mining for minerals and ores. 'Digger' Earn money by terraforming 'Farmer' Earn money by farming 'Fisherman' Earn money by fishing 'Claiming land' You can claim land for yourself and it is protected! No one can do anything on your land, unless you allow them to! So how would one go about claiming land? You begin by claiming by plunking a chest down where you would like the middle of your claim to be. The chest automatically guarantees you a 9 x 9 block plot of protection (Your claim must always remain at least 10 x 10 for the protection to work correctly, otherwise you will get an error message). Gold and glowstone blocks should appear as markers of your territory. If you want to see the outlines of the protected area, should they disappear at any time, Right-Click with a stick! To extend, or claim another piece of land, you must use a gold shovel which can be acquired by doing /kit protect. To extend your current plot Hit the corners of the glowstone. Right-click and then walk how far you would like to try to claim and tap the ground again by right clicking. The plugin will tell you how many blocks you have left to claim or if the land you claimed is too big. You gain more claim blocks by playing on the server. To claim new land somewhere else Placing a chest won’t work anymore, However you can still use the golden shovel to claim areas. its simple; Right-click on one corner of where you would like the plot to start, and right-click again on the directly opposite corner and everything within will be claimed as yours! REMEMBER; CLAIMED AREAS MUST BE AT LEAST 10 x 10! This will protect everything on your land including your animals; it also allows only you and the people you trust. You can add people with different layers of perms. Trust is the highest, it allows a player to use as well as build on your claim. Note: You can only put water down and breed animals on your claimed land. Wool Portals These are portals that can be constructed, and used for free, you need at least 16 wool, 2 chests and 2 doors to create the basic portal system. in these chest you place items to specify the "frequency" using any item and in any slot, all you have to do is to place it in the same slots and with the same items on the other end :) Portal Construction First off you build the frame of your portal (it must be created with the same colour of wool) this frame must be big enough to contain you (2 blocks high) and then fill in the back. At the very top, behind the top-most center block, you place down your chest. and to create the portal, just plonk the door, onto the bottom-most center block. in your chat, there should be a pop-up saying "portal created" if done right! feel free to decorate your portals, as long as the main frame is there, the portal should still work! Reference! Here are images to help you to build the portal you want ^_^ just remember the door after that:D 'Harassment and Griefing' If you are being harassed on your claim or have been griefed, use the website player report form to let the staff know about it. Please remember to take screenshots or record a video which can be used as proof. Without proof, no action can be taken. 'Commands' 'Kits' *'Food' *'Protect' *'Tools' ---- ''This guide was written by Radon220. Original topic ''